Of Monsters and Men
by Inkognito97
Summary: "Whatever they held and… tortured… in here, has broken out. It must have been scared and angry in equal parts." Qui-Gon stated. His left hand was gently running on some scratch marks on the wall. His connection with the living Force was legendary and that was why Mace did not doubt his friend's words for one second. (The Order has a dark secret concerning one Padawan learner)


I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. If I did, I would not be writing fanfiction, but sit in my villa... XD

I hope you'll like it. :)

* * *

Of Monsters And Men

Qui-Gon Jinn usually was a calm and quiet man, but right now he was everything other than serene. Usually he would have been disciplined by Yoda or Mace, who were sitting on two comfortable looking chairs while the tall Jedi Master ran a hole in the beige carpet. Right now however, the two Council members only shot him worried looks. It was not every day that a Padawan was kidnapped from the temple and it was not an everyday occasion that said Padawan had been missing for over a month. Therefore even the strictest and most rule loving Council members understood what was going on in the long haired Jedi Master's head. The constant fear, the lack of knowledge and the slowly sinking hope to find the ginger haired male had driven Qui-Gon to such extreme behaviour.

But he was not the only one who was worried. No, Mace and Yoda were also. They had a bad feeling about all of this. Of course they feared for Obi-Wan's well-being, but their main fear was focused on a certain little secret. A secret, not even Qui-Gon knew. And the man was Obi-Wan's Master… No, the Council had decided, upon taking the young Kenobi under their wing all those years ago, that it would be better not to tell a single soul about the Padawan's strange situation. Of course the Padawan himself knew, he took the medicine and antidote that was supposed to keep him in check regularly after all, but nobody else was supposed to know. It was a dark and terrifying secret. One you would not expect in the midst of the Jedi, the brightest organisation in the universe. It was a secret, that could easily haul the whole galaxy in turmoil and that could put the Order in a situation, were they had to decide the fate of one of their own. The whole Jedi Order was in danger, which was why Yoda and Mace were travelling with the distraught Jedi Master in the first place.

The usual protocol demanded that another Master was sent to retrieve that Padawan, but in this case the Council hoped that Qui-Gon could calm down the situation, if it had gone wrong in the first place that is. No one could tell what would await them on the planet or in the kidnappers' hideout, not even the Force was willing to share its knowledge. So all the Jedi could do, was hope for the best and trust in the Force.

Qui-Gon still had not calmed down, when the shuttle landed on the dry planet. It was not a desert planet, but very close. As soon as the shuttle had landed and lowered the ramp, the only thing of Qui-Gon that could be seen, was his brown robe that rounded the corner. Hastily the dark skinned Korun Master ran after him, Yoda took his time. Thankfully the large Jedi stopped right outside the shuttle and Mace, who had not expected this, almost ran into his friend's back.

"Qui-" before he could continue, the clacking of a wooden stick on metal sounded behind him. Qui-Gon was almost vibrating with excitement and he reminded the Korun Master of a puppy that desperately wanted the bone he could not quite reach yet.

"Calm down, you will," the green Grandmaster scolded half-heartedly. If he was honest with himself, then he was just as excited, hundreds of years had taught him to disguise it better though.

"I can feel him," Qui-Gon retorted as if he hadn't heard his Grandmaster's words. Mace somehow doubted that he had and barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile Yoda had stepped to the Korun Master's right and the two of them shared a look. Mace nodded barely. He knew that particularly look all too well. It told him that he had to be extremely careful. He would need to expect the unexpected, but at the same time Yoda would do his very best to keep everybody safe, Obi-Wan included. Then the wise Master climbed on Mace's shoulder, and gave a sign for the Jedi to go on.

Ever so slowly the three Jedi made their way through the foreign and probably hostile territory. They struggled through all kind of flora, saw a lot animals from the corner of their eyes and they all felt the strange atmosphere in the air. The animals were on edge too, that much Qui-Gon could tell, but he didn't pay it any head. They were probably afraid of the three alien Jedi. It didn't come to his mind that the creatures were actually using them to keep safe. Yoda had caught onto the countless being's behaviour as well and he had a bad feeling about it. This couldn't be good, not at all.

It felt like an eternity until they had finally reached their destination, or rather, until they found what they were looking for. It was a small and plain looking hut. It looked completely out of place and the branches and leaves that covered the roof did not help either. It literally screamed 'intruder'.

Something else was bothering the two Council members. They had not seen or heard a single animal for a little while. Qui-Gon had noticed that too, but again he had brushed it aside in favour of his wayward apprentice. There was also a trance smell in the air, but neither Jedi could quite place it.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Qui-Gon eventually asked. He didn't want his precious student to suffer another second.

"It could be a trap," Mace offered as an explanation.

"I don't feel any kind of warning coming from the Force."

"Neither do I, but there is still something greatly amiss," the Korun Master stated and he got an approving hum from the small Master, who was still perched on his shoulders. Qui-Gon could not disagree with that.

"Careful we must be," Yoda's companions did not miss how the green troll's claw rested suspiciously close to his lightsaber and it set the two younger males quite on edge.

"Let's proceed carefully," Mace eventual broke the uncomfortable and tense silence. He received a grim and determined nod from his tall companion and another hum from the small Jedi Master.

On silent feet, the three Jedi stealthily walked towards the metal hut. To all their surprise, the door was slightly ajar. After closer inspection it became clear that the door was not only opened, but actually torn from its hinges. It had been done with brutal force and strength alone. Three pairs of eyes exchanged worried looks and both Mace and Qui-Gon took their lightsaber in their hands. They did not activate them yet, but at least they felt more secure this way. That and it heightened the chances of surviving whatever had caused this.

"Perhaps the… cause… has escaped and left the place," Qui-Gon tried to lighten the mood.

It did not help; the two other males had an idea what could have caused that much destruction after all.

"I doubt it," the dark skinned Master eventually replied, but he entered the abandoned looking hut first. Qui-Gon followed closely behind him.

The corridor was quite dark, the lamps had been destroyed or were flickering wildly and the light from the outside world could only reach so far. At one point purple light illuminated the walls, quickly joined by a green beam. The stench was also getting stronger and now it could be identified. The place reeked of blood and other human remains. The bald male was repulsed by the smell and one quick glance behind showed him that his tall friend was not unaffected either.

"What in the name of the Force has happened here?" Qui-Gon asked allowed, his deep baritone voice echoed from the walls.

"I am not sure I want to know," was the only answer he got.

The further they went into the enemies' hideout, the worse it got. Almost no light source was intact on the deeper levels. The only light came from three ignited lightsabers and the combination of green and purple gave the place an even creepier atmosphere than it already had. The stench of blood was also getting stronger, to a point where the three Jedi had to fight to keep the content of their stomachs inside. Scratch marks appeared on durasteel walls, parts of the floor had been torn apart and eventually, the Jedi found the source of the bad smell. A few bodies, if the sad remains of bones and that what hung still on them, could be even called this way, started lying on the ground. Some of them had been obviously dragged over the floor just recently. A lot of bones were broken, torn limbs scattered the floor and flesh as well as organs lied carelessly around. The pieces that were identifiable showed strange marks. Claws and something that looked like bite marks. While Qui-Gon had lowered himself to his knees to inspect one of them closer, Mace and Yoda held a silent conversation in their minds. They knew exactly what had happened here and they suddenly were not so sure about this mission anymore. They knew Qui-Gon would not back down now, not without his Padawan or at least with any kind of evidence that would reveal that Obi-Wan was either dead or not here anymore.

"Qui-Gon…"

"It's strange Mace… I can feel Obi-Wan, yet he feels so... foreign, tainted by a primal instinct. He doesn't feel human… more like a wild animal," the Master whispered.

Again the two Council members shared a look. Yoda was climbing down the dark skinned Master's back. He had discarded his walking stick, so that he could hold his lightsaber with both his hands. Mace's grip on his own weapon had also tightened. The tall man gave them a confused stare.

"Qui-Gon, there is something you should know," Mace began, but he was once again interrupted by a rather close sound, coming from somewhere ahead of him. The three Jedi tensed up, lightsaber raised. They were all listening to what the Force was whispering to them. There was danger ahead, that much was clear, but apparently the long haired Jedi with the slightly crooked nose had also heard something else. His midnight blue eyes had widened and he gasped out a breathless, "Padawan," before running as if the Force itself was behind him. Mace and Yoda were shortly stunt by their companion's antics before they got their bearings together and were running right after him. On the way they stumbled upon Qui-Gon's discarded brown robe that was starting to turn red from the substances on the ground and they quickened their steps even more.

They breathed a sigh of relief when they finally caught up to the emotional man, who was standing before a dark entrance. They were standing before an old cell, which looked well used. There stood a table in the middle of the room, with shackles and cuffs, undoubtedly to tie down the captive. The table was full of blood too and it looked only a few days old.

"Whatever they held and… tortured… in here, has broken out. It must have been scared and angry in equal parts." Qui-Gon stated. His left hand was gently running on some scratch marks on the wall. His connection with the living Force was legendary and that was why Mace did not doubt his friend's words for one single second.

"And destroyed the whole facility as well as killed everybody in it," Mace's voice cut through the uncomfortable atmosphere, "Qui listen, I think we should head back to our ship."

"What?" The taller male abruptly turned around and fixed the Vaapad Master with a hard stare, "Are you actually suggesting that I abandon my Padawan?"

Before Mace could answer, Yoda cut in, "Suggestion that, no one is. Need to listen, you do." Qui-Gon was sure that he would have been hit with the troll's walking stick, hadn't he discarded it previously.

Yoda was about to say more, but something in the Force shifted. Midnight blue eyes regarded their comrades for a moment, but then Qui-Gon was already on the move again. He was more determined than ever to find and rescue his Padawan now. Obi-Wan was a talented and smart kid, he undoubtedly had escaped the wrath of… whatever had been held captive in that cell. But even the Padawan's luck and skill would run out at some point and that was why Qui-Gon had to find him, before the other creature did.

He stepped into another room. One light was flickering wildly, the others were either destroyed or shortly before giving out as well, but it was yet the best lit room they had found. There was some shuffling and movement from the back of the room, where something like a throne or at least a large chair was placed. Someone or at least something was clearly there. Carefully Qui-Gon put his lightsaber in front of him. Better save than sorry after all. The room's occupant had noticed the arrival of three Jedi Masters and he moved until he was not lying across the chair, but so that he was actually sitting properly on it. Its feet were firmly planted on the floor and only when it braced his arms on his knees and leaned forward, did Qui-Gon catch sight of sandy coloured hair.

"Padawan," he let out a sigh of relief and he had already deactivated his lightsaber, ready to step forward, when Obi-Wan looked up. Immediately the tall man stopped dead in his tracks. He had expected to be greeted by frightened or maybe even happy blue-green eyes, but there was only staring a deep red back at him. Something was clearly wrong. There was no recognition in those red eyes with the cat like irises, no spark of emotion. People tend to say that eyes are the door to the soul, but the owner of such unnatural eyes, could not have one. It seemed impossible, yet Qui-Gon knew better than to suspect that of his precious boy.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon tried again. The Padawan in question tilted his head a little to the right, his eyes never leaving the bearded face of the Master. Something was wrong, but at least the younger male was still reacting. The tall Jedi counted that as a small victory.

He took a hesitant step forward and put his lightsaber back on his belt. Then he held his hands up, as if talking to a frightened animal, to show it that he was indeed harmless.

"What in the name of the Force do you think you are doing?" Mace whispered fiercely.

"That's my Padawan, what do you think I am doing?" the tall man snapped right back. His intentions should have been clear to the Korun Master, who claimed to know him so well. So why had he asked such a stupid question?

"No, he isn't," the defeat in Mace's voice made Qui-Gon stop. Red eyes were still resting on him, not once moving to one of the other Masters. But they held now an emotion in their depths that the older male could not name.

Hesitantly the long haired Master turned away from his student to gaze upon his two companions. Both, Yoda and Mace, had positioned themselves into a battle stance, with their lightsaber raised, ready to attack.

"What do you mean by that?" Mace looked pained and Yoda's ears were lowered, a clear sign of distress.

"There is something you don't know about your apprentice. The Council had deemed it better to keep it a secret," his gaze swept to Yoda, clearly searching for help.

"The Obi-Wan Kenobi we know, he is not," he confirmed.

Qui-Gon furrowed his brows. He didn't understand a single word of what they were saying.

"For Forces sake, he is a ghoul, Qui-Gon. The young man you trained and knew is longer there. The only thing that remains is this monster…" Mace took a deep breath after his sudden and unexpected outburst, "Who do you think killed all those people? Or should I say WHAT killed all those people? He is a ghoul, Qui-Gon."

Midnight blue eyes blinked a few times. Their owner couldn't – no, DIDN'T – want to believe what his friend and his Grandmaster had just revealed to him. But why should they lie about something like that?

He knew what ghouls were, even though they were almost extinguished. The few that were still alive, usually hid in the underground, in places where the sun could not reach them. Ghouls were brutal hunters, out for anything that had flesh and blood. But their favourite food was human flesh. Some had even acquired a taste for human bones. Ghouls, who usually looked exactly like the beings the hunted the most, had sharper senses than any other living being and they were also a lot faster. Not even a fully trained Jedi in his prime and with the aid of the Force could really rival them, at least not alone. The only realistic chance to kill one, was by capturing and starving it. But starving ghouls were even more dangerous than normal ones. They became real monsters, while 'normal' ghouls were at least able to think and act rationally. They also were still capable of their transformation, namely their long razor sharp teeth, claws and red eyes.

The ghoul Padawan moved again and stood up from the stone throne he had been occupying. He was not standing straight, his back a little bend and his arms lazily resting at his sides. Only now did Qui-Gon notice the claws the Padawan's hands and feet had turned into. Two long and sharp teeth were peeking out from between his lips, which were slightly quirked in the ghost of a smile. The tall Jedi Master was not sure if it was meant to be reassuring or predatory though.

"Stay where you are monster," Mace exclaimed and he stepped in front of his friend since childhood. Yoda was following the Korun Master's example and they both had their lightsabers raised high above their heads in a traditionally defense position.

The ginger haired ghoul ignored the two Council members completely; his focus still rested solemnly on Qui-Gon and the Jedi Master in question could not shake the feeling that he was being measured. A quick check on the closed bond revealed nothing. It was frustrating; he didn't want to believe that he had lost his Padawan.

"He has fixed on Qui-Gon," Mace stated and his brows were furrowed in displeasure.

"What does that mean?" the bearded male wanted to know.

"It means that he has chosen you as his next prey." Red eyes narrowed. "But don't worry, we will keep you save."

"Mace, I don't think," but he was interrupted by the sudden move of the right claw from the ghoul. The Force listened to the call and both Council members were forcefully thrown against opposite walls with brute Force. A sickening crack could be heard and a sharp cry of pain escaped the Korun Master, who was holding his chest while trying to get back on his feet. Meanwhile Yoda had been knocked unconscious and remained on the ground.

"He's after you," Mace was able to wheeze out between clenched teeth, the ghoul growled low.

Red eyes were still resting on Qui-Gon and said Jedi suddenly realized how much danger he and his companions were in. A sudden thought ran through his head. When the being – he refrained from calling his Padawan monster or beast – truly was fixed on him, then it would be better to flee. At least Mace and Yoda would be save then.

With the Force's encouragement, the bearded man turned on his heels and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him. He was aware of a quick shadow following him, which is why he turned and changed directions as much as possible. He was aware that the ghoul could have easily captured and killed him by now, but the predatory instinct probably enjoyed the challenge of a good hunt too much to end it this quickly. The ghoul was undoubtedly toying with him, not unlike felines, who were playing with their prey and catch before devouring it.

The tall Jedi Master had to blink against the bright light, when he escaped the hut, he did not take the time it would need for his eyes to adjust. He kept on feeling. A little part of him hoped that the sun would make it harder, or even impossible, for his ghoul Padawan to follow, but he was more than aware that this was just wishful thinking.

An unmanly yelp escaped the Jedi's throat, when he got caught on some low branches, ripping open his leggings as well as his leg. Because of this, he stumbled and fell down the hill. Thankfully it was just a small one, but it still hurt. When he tried to get up again, a burst of pain ran through his leg, his ankle was broken or at the very least it was sprained.

Qui-Gon silently cursed. It was pointless to continue running. Even IF he managed to stand, he would be way too slow to escape. He had been too slow from the very beginning, but now, now it did just not make ANY sense.

There was no visible sign of the ginger haired ghoul and even though it was an unjedi like emotion, he felt fear. From the stories that travelled through the galaxy, the Jedi Master knew that it was not going to be a smooth and quick death. If he had bad luck, then he would be devoured while still alive and very much conscious.

A sound of branches snapping sounded through the forest. The tall man's head wiped around and he frantically looked around in search of his (former?) Padawan. He didn't see anything. Another crack sounded, followed by an inhuman growl.

"What are you waiting for?" The tall male on the ground yelled, mostly to cover his anxiety. His heart was beating rapidly against his ribcage. It was as if it desperately wanted to escape.

A chuckle could be heard and then the rustling of bushes.

The next thing that happened, was actually too fast for the Jedi, even with his heightened senses. He knew that something or someone had intended to pounce on him, but something else had collided with it first. Two bodies tumbled to the ground and one of them was Obi-Wan Kenobi, the other an older and taller woman. To the Jedi's surprise, the unknown woman's eyes were blood red, her clothes torn apart in some places and parts of her body had transformed. And while Obi-Wan stood on his legs with his back bowed a little bit, the woman was crawling on all fours. She appeared more feral, more animal like.

The teenager growled dangerously low and he bend his legs, ready to attack. The ghoul woman hissed and she looked around the Padawan, moving a little closer to where Qui-Gon was sitting on the dirty ground. Said Jedi was watching the whole exchange with mixed feelings. Even though both of them were ghouls, Obi-Wan was acting much different from her, it was almost... human.

The Padawan stepped in front of the female again and promptly received another hiss. He growled again and took a threatening step forward. The taller female actually took a step back. A few other inhuman sounds escaped the Padawan's throat; it was a mixture of gurgling, growling and howling. And it immediately showed effect. The woman answered in hissing sounds and slowly left the small clearing, head bowed in a submissive position. Only when she was gone for good, did Qui-Gon let out a sigh of relief. With her, the danger he had felt in the Force, was gone as well.

"What," the bearded man did not quite know what he wanted to say, but the teenager understood him nevertheless.

The young ghoul turned slightly around, facing the man on the ground. "I threatened to rip out her backbone, if she didn't leave now," he hesitated, "I told her that you were mine." The last part was mumbled, but the tall Jedi understood it still.

"And how would you define 'mine', Padawan?" he had added the last part as an afterthought. Gone was the anxiety and fear from before. Now that the two of them were talking like civilised people, the chance of Obi-Wan being a monster seemed much less likely. Only a hint of doubts remained in the adult's mind.

The Padawan fully turned his body around now, his posture was straighter then it had been before. "You are my Master," it was clear that he meant more, but the fear of being hurt and rejected again, was too great.

"And you are my Padawan." Relief appeared on young features, but it was quickly replaced by sadness and a defeated look.

"Am I really? After what I have done to Master Windu and Master Yoda..." he trailed off.

The bearded man sighed, "Why DID you do it?"

"They were separating us, they were keeping you from me... and they... they were going to attack me, with no reason."

"How do you now that Padawan?" he asked a little too sharp for his own liking, but thankfully the teenager did not seem to notice.

"I could smell it," the ghoul flashed his long and sharp teeth at this statement. At the doubting and questioning look he received, Obi-Wan quickly continued, "Humans produce certain hormones in certain circumstances. Depending on their composition, a specific smell is produced as well."

Qui-Gon blinked. He had not known that his Padawan was so well wised in the biology of human bodies and he was also left to wonder, what other little secrets the teenager had.

"This sounds... accurate," he awkwardly cleared his throat.

An uncomfortable and tense silence hung between the pair. Obi-Wan was nervously fidgeting with the hem of his tunic and his feet that were actually claws, were nervously shuffling on the ground. Meanwhile the Jedi Master tried to release the worsening pain into the Force, while also keeping up the pretence of control and serenity that he was displaying.

"I didn't kill those men!" the ghoul suddenly exclaimed.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes for a short moment. "Calm down Obi-Wan and tell me what exactly happened."

Red eyes locked with blue ones. "I was not the only one kidnapped... those men had already captured other ghouls like me, some not even aware of their true nature. I still don't understand how they figured out that I was one, but that's beside the point now." Red eyes looked haunted, "They... they experimented on us, hurt us, cut us open while still being conscious and alive and... and they even starved a few of us. One of those, his name was Ben, he suddenly completely lost it and broke free. It was a massacre and of course most of the others were quick to follow his example." He swallowed heavily, but it was clear that he had not yet finished. "He was my friend Master..."

Qui-Gon gulped at the mental pictures he received. It must have been terrible; he didn't even want to imagine what his poor Padawan had to go through. He had also noticed the past tense the Padawan had used while speaking of his friend.

"Obi-Wan," he started, but he was quickly interrupted.

"I didn't kill anyone," the ginger haired ghoul repeated, "I only... ate... those, who were already dead and only when I was really hungry. I am no monster!"

Even from his position on the ground, Qui-Gon could see tears starting to form in his Padawan's eyes, but they were not quite falling just yet. That sight alone made the Master forget the pictures of his Padawan bend over one of the dead bodies they had encountered, eating away and nagging on the being's bones like a dog.

"I know... dear one." A sob escaped the teenager at those loving words and now there was also liquid escaping his eyes. The Jedi Master was not even bothered that the liquid was most likely blood instead of salty water.

"Master," his voice broke. His claws were beginning to shrink back into human hands and feet. Bearded features softened and he held up his arms in an unspoken invitation, yet Obi-Wan hesitated.

"Come one dear one," the adult tried to coax his Padawan into the embrace, the Force knew the ginger haired brat needed one now. In the blink of an eye, he found himself with an armful of sobbing apprentice.

Obi-Wan's face was buried in his neck, Qui-Gon could even feel the boy's warm breath against his bare skin, but he was not worried. He knew that his precious boy would not hurt him. He himself embraced the slim but well muscled body that cuddled even closer into his chest.

"I was so worried," the long haired male admitted and he buried his nose in ginger locks.

"And I missed you so much," was the muffled reply against his neck.

Neither Jedi paid much attention to the time that passed while they continued to sit there in the middle of the forest. They had also forgotten about the two Council members, who were probably still in the hut, hurt from their previous encounter with Obi-Wan. But IF Qui-Gon had thought about it, he probably would have thought that they deserved what they got. No one called his Padawan a monster, without paying for it, some way or another.

When the Padawan eventually pulled back, he had left blood stains on his Master's tunic and there were also red stripes on his cheeks, which were quickly wiped away by a big thumb.

"I'm sorry for ruining your tunic Master," he apologized and leaned into the touch.

The long haired man could only chuckle at his apprentice's priorities. "Oh dear one, there was not much you could have ruined. My leggings are torn as well." He replied good naturedly, but it did not have the wished effect on the ginger haired ghoul. Instead the teenager's brows furrowed and he carefully inspected the bloody cloth.

"Are you hurt?" there was worry in the Padawan's voice. "You are!" he exclaimed after a brief sniff in the air. Red eyes widened and gazed up at into bearded features.

"Just a minor cut," he desperately hoped that the blood would not awaken the part in his student that desperately craved for human flesh. "My sprained ankle is worse."

"I...I..." the younger male cleared his throat and he started playing with the braid that would need to be redone, "I can help you with the cuts but not with your ankle," he finally offered in a steady voice.

The Master hesitated a moment. A voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Mace Windu warned him from this agreement. But the Force gave no warning, so Qui-Gon did the only logical thing he could do, he gave his consent.

A concentrated look appeared on Obi-Wan's features when he sat next to the outstretched leg of his Master, who was leaning slightly back. With nimble hands did the apprentice move the cloth so, that the wounds became visible.

"This will sting a little," the Padawan warned and then he leaned down. A long and pointed tongue appeared and made contact with the small cuts. It DID sting and Qui-Gon hissed. The younger male hummed in sympathy. He eventually pulled back again, leaving a trail of spit on his Master's leg, who watched in astonishment how the wounds were closing rapidly, without leaving scars.

Widened midnight blue eyes looked at his younger companion, who was arranging the leggings back to its previous position, before he focused on his Master's sprained ankle. He had enough knowledge about first aid to know what to do and he worked quick and efficient.

Eventually the two Jedi decided to return to the hut and to look what had happened to Mace and Yoda. From what Obi-Wan had briefly told Qui-Gon over their reopened bond, there were still enough hungry and angry ghouls running around on the planet. The Padawan had fought nail and teeth to claim the hut and the surrounding area, that actually included the forest, as his territory, but sometimes one of the other ghouls would come and try to claim it as his or her own. When the tall Jedi Master had asked why Obi-Wan had claimed this area in the first place, the Padawan had answered that the Force had willed it. That was answer and reason enough.

Qui-Gon found himself relatively comfortable on his much shorter and much lighter Padawan's shoulders, who walked as if he didn't feel the extra weight, which he probably didn't. The bearded man smirked a bit, apparently it had also advantages to have a real ghoul as a Padawan. Not to think of all the things they could achieve together.

"A question Padawan, if I may..."

"Of course Master, just go ahead."  
"I wish I could," they huffed in unison at the Master's strange sense of humour. "I've heard that ghouls are not able to consume 'normal' food, it is supposed to make them sick, yet I have seen you regularly done so. What is true then?"

The Padawan dodged a low hanging branch before he answered. "It DOES make us sick, but only when we eat too much of it, or if we are not used to it, like I am. That... charming woman you had the pleasure to make acquaintance with, she is one of those that throw up every 'normal' food."

"I see... and what about the desire to consummate human flesh?"

"I have never tasted living human flesh, I only ate what was already dead... it's different. I've been told, but I can imagine it just as well, the smell is different too after all."

"Do you want to? And I want an honest answer," that was a question that was deeply bothering the long haired Jedi Master. This answer could probably decide his and Obi-Wan's future with the Jedi. He himself knew that he would not abandon his Padawan, whatever the answer might be, but the Order would not take responsibility for a human flesh eating being that craved the taste of, well, humans. IF this was the case and IF Obi-Wan would be expelled, Qui-Gon would follow him without hesitation.

"No," his voice was firm and it held no room for argument. Qui-Gon knew his charge long enough to know that Obi-Wan was NOT lying and that he was one hundred percent sure about his answer, perhaps even more.

"Why not?"

"I do not see the point. There is enough to eat in the galaxy... hence there are enough dead bodies in the galaxy, as bad as that may sound... why kill another most likely innocent being for something I do not want or need to have." The arguments were solid and mirrored the teenager's inner self. He himself was absolutely convinced of what he was saying. Qui-Gon was proud, not only because of his Padawan's position, but also because he would one day make a fine diplomat.

Obi-Wan abruptly stopped in his movements and his sniffed in the air like a wolf on the hunt.

"Company?" the tall Jedi Master wanted to know.  
"Master Windu and Master Yoda... they are both conscious and approaching us."

"Let's greet them then, shall we?" he sounded a little too happy for the Padawan's liking.

"Yes Master," he agreed nevertheless and resumed walking.

"Qui-Gon!" a panicked voice yelled through half of the forest, disturbing animals and the peace alike.

"Mace," the long haired Jedi calmly greeted his friend since childhood, and then he turned to the green Master, whose eyes were darting between him and Obi-Wan. "Master Yoda."

"Appears that apologize we must," the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order said after a brief silence. His wise and intelligent eyes were locked with Obi-Wan's red ones.

"I'm no monster," the ginger haired teenager said.

"No, you are not," the green Master agreed, his ears were lowered in a clear sign of regret.

"I didn't kill those men," his eyes rested on the Korun Master, who was holding his chest as if in pain, "I did not even want to attack you."

"That was their fault Padawan," Qui-Gon quickly cut in and he sent the dark skinned man an ugly look over his student's shoulder, despite his vulnerable position on said shoulders.

Mace grimaced. It was clear that he did not like to be blamed, but he was wise enough not to speak. The pain his broken ribs gave him, might have been a reason too.

"Agree I do. Punishment, there will not be," the small Master nodded.

Silence stretched between the four Jedi. Neither of them knew what to say, they were all too busy with their own thoughts.

Eventually the Padawan was the one to break the silence, "Can we return home now?" he pleaded.

A brief exchange of glances with the two Council members and Qui-Gon answered, "Yes Padawan, we can return home now."

* * *

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a comment behind. :)


End file.
